


Only with my Accord

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Sex, Yaoi, gangrape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warning : bad english.</p><p>Thanks to BlueKaniner.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Only with my Accord

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : bad english.
> 
> Thanks to BlueKaniner.

The Silver Surfer was charging toward the Sanctum Sanctorum to have the help of a certain Sorcerer Supreme. He knocks on the big door and the servant opens. 

\- Yes? Said Wang. 

\- May I see Doctor Strange. Asked Norrin. 

\- Yes of course. Enter please. 

The extraterrestrial goes inside and waits for Strange to come. The sorcerer comes and offers him tea. 

\- No thank you. I need to discuss with you about Mephisto. Said the Silver Surfer. 

\- What about the demon? Asked Stephen. 

\- He was setting pillars up in the south of Manhattan, along with some humans. 

\- What kind of pillars? 

\- Black as coal. 

\- Did they have markings? 

\- No. None that was visible from my sight. 

\- South of New York you said. Mmmh….. 

Strange becomes pensive. He gets Wang to bring him some new papers. He quickly looks at them. 

\- When were the pillars installed? Asked Stephen. 

\- Yesterday night. Said the extraterrestrial. 

\- Well, there is an alarming increase of crime near White Hall and Wall Street. Let’s go investigate them. 

\- My apologies, I usually can handle the demon myself, but this time I fear a trap. 

Doctor Strange and Norrin fly to Whitehall and Stephen sheet them in invisibility to go unnoticed.   
Strange sees the black pillars and notices dark energy. What does Mephisto want to achieve with these? Discord? Hate? Those are weapons of low classes. They emit dark energy, making the people aggressive and more easily subjugate by the demons and imps. Could Mephisto have a greater plan, but does he need some minions? 

Doctor Strange goes near them and inspects them. No markings. He knows it’s them that create the increase of crimes around, but the pillars are… so odd. There is something off. 

\- Strange, do you see how we can destroy them? Asked the Silver Surfer. 

\- Wait a moment. Said Strange, touching one of the pillars. 

The pillar didn’t react. The sorcerer makes a sign to the extraterrestrial to back off and he summons a little demon to attack the pillar. 

\- Nothing happens. Said Norrin. 

\- Let’s attack one together. Said the sorcerer. 

The two together attack a pillar. The black stone doesn’t even have a scratch after the attack. They attack harder and still the stone remains intact.   
Strange casts a spell to protect the area they are in and together they do a mighty attack against those cursed pillars. 

\- Hahahaha! My pillars are made from my own life force. You cannot destroy them unless you have my accord. Said Mephisto, coming from a crack in the ground where flames gush forth and surrounded by mist. 

\- Mephisto! What do you plan! Asked Norrin. 

\- Oh, conquering Manhattan first. Then the world. Nothing less. Answers the demon. 

\- By enslaving innocent humans to your will?! Asked Strange. 

\- Yes. It’s the people you need to conquer. Answers the Demon with a grin. 

\- We won’t let you. Said the Silver Surfer. 

\- Oh, so cliché. You can make me flee, but what will you do to put down my hypnotizing pillars? You need my accord. Said Mephisto with a smug face. 

\- Okay, how do we get your accord? Asked Strange. 

The master of hell did a loud evil laugh. 

\- How… Naïve! How innocent. But… You just opened a door, Sorcerer. Are you sure you want to pay the price to remove the pillars? Asked Mephisto. 

\- We have to save the humans. Said Norrin. 

\- Yes, I know, Surfer. But it’s only you that will suffer in it. Strange, if you think I’m going to let the Avengers come here easily and fast enough to save you, well you’re delusional. Responded the demon. 

\- Surfer, are you sure about this? Asked the Sorcerer Supreme. 

\- Have you thought of another way to escape or beat him? Whispers the extraterrestrial. 

Strange shakes his head and Norrin looks at the Demon. 

\- What his your close? Asked the Silver Surfer. 

\- We’ll talk about this in hell. Said Mephisto. 

\- No! Shouts Strange. 

\- Tss, tss, you ignorant sorcerer. Said the master of hell with a devilish grin. 

\- What are they? Asked Norrin again. 

Mephisto smiled with all his teeth and summons wires and tentacles, pulling Stephen on one of the ebony pillar and wrapping him tight. 

\- Very well. If you want me to remove my control over the citizen of New York, make me come. Said Mephisto. 

\- WHAT! Yells Strange. 

\- Oh, it’s going to be fun. Said the Demon. 

\- Come? As making you orgasm? Asked the extraterrestrial. 

\- Exactly. Respond the master of Hell. 

\- Oh. 

Strange really tried to gets out his bonds. But it didn’t work. He was force to watch his friend do… that. 

The Silver Surfer tries to go emotionless, because the act repulsed him. And of course Mephisto was gloating at him. 

\- Oh pardon me, perhaps it will helps if I give you back features of your… Zenn-La appearance. Said the Demon. 

Mephisto changes the morphology of the extraterrestrial. 

\- You keep the silver skin, I like it. Said the demon. 

Norrin had his humanoid body with all what come with it.   
Mephisto grinned even wider and invited the Silver Surfer to begin. Norrin is unsure of what to begin to or what to do. He tries to calm his emotions and touches the hips of the demon, touching the thin fabric hanging. He removes it and takes a sharp breath and hears Strange cursing.   
Of course the master of hell was going to be hung like a horse. The hero turns his head away, looking at his ally, but Stephen was powerless.   
The Silver Surfer tries to resonate it was for the innocent people that didn’t do anything, preventing them from an evitable doom and he touches it. He thought that perhaps Mephisto would have put thorns on his cock to make him suffer even more, but it was normal, at least.   
The extraterrestrial begins to stroke it without looking at the Demon. He strokes for a good moment and notice that it doesn’t become hard. He looks at the red members and begins to turns his wrist and slides his thumb on the head. He feels it hardening a bit.   
The hero continues, but suspects the master of hell is controlling his own erection and the thought of sucking him passes his mind, but he makes a grimace and chases the thought.   
Unfortunately, he resigns because the Demon’s cock becomes limp again. He goes on his knees and sees the Demon’s heavy gaze, with his permanent grin. The hero wants to go fast and takes it in his mouth and tries to swallow the most he can.   
It’s disgusting and the member hot, very hot. The Silver Surfer tries to not vomit and strokes the base, not ready to bob his head yet. He closes his eyes and swirls his tongue, his thumb rubbing on the base, just before the testicles. He hears Mephisto chuckles before putting his hand in the back of his head and pushing. He chokes a bit and the Demon backs off a few inches before pushing inside again, deeper. Norrin can’t breathe and his chin is a saliva and pre-cum mess and he doesn’t know if he won’t faint if the villain continues to push. His throat hurts so much, his lungs hurts so much and finally Mephisto removes his cock, allowing the hero to take a long breath, but just before thrusting back deep in his throat. The Silver Surfer cries out and tries to push the demon away, but it doesn’t work and Mephisto only goes deeper and laugh. 

\- Too much for you, Surfer. How sad, we only begin… Said Mephisto. 

Norrin feels a tear on his cheek, but manages to push him away and vomit on the ground. The Demon scratches his scalp and forces him to gets on his knees again and jams his cock inside again before thrusting violently, leaving the hero’s throat sore and bloody. He throws him on the ground and puts his foot on the Surfer’s back, pressing. Norrin whimpers and feel his guts compressed to a very uncomfortable level. The master of Hell kicks him before pinning him on the ground, smearing his face in the dust and pressing his body on him. The hero feels the dirt go in his scratches and some goes in his mouth and throat, making him choke. He yells when he feels the Demon’s cock thrusting in his ass, all the way, so fast he saw white for a second. It burns so bad and he struggles, but Mephisto absorbs all his energy. He already begins to move and thrusts hard into the hero.   
The Silver Surfer wants to faint, but he can’t and he only feels pain as the villain pounds violently inside him. The master Hell stops for a slight second, time to place Norrin hips in the air and thrust all his length back inside. 

\- I thought you were more solid than that, maybe I took too much of your energy. Seem I have to let my minions continue. I got Strange to entertain. Said the master of Hell. 

\- No… Don’t touch him. Asked Norrin. 

Mephisto ignores him and summons minions. The tiny imps shout of joy to see the extraterrestrial in their grasp.   
Norrin feels lots of hands on his skin and in his face, trying to slither in his mouth. He tries to struggle to go help Doctor Strange which the demon is getting slowly closer. He fails as the little demons pins him on the ground and prevents him from doing any useful movements. He feels one going between his legs and thrusting inside him. Another in front forces him to lift his head and slide inside his mouth. The hero is happy they aren’t as big as Mephisto, but it’s still very unpleasant. He tries to ignore all the shrieks and laughs and he sucks harder to finish this one. He whimpers when he feels an imp taking his cock and stroking it. The imp in his mouth removes his length and comes in his face. Norrin swipes it, it’s disgusting. The biggest imp lifts him and impales him on his cock. The hero groans and strokes his cock until the imp lay on his back and a second gremlin goes between his legs and slides his cock inside. The Surfer cries out as he is stretch wide again, making it burns and feeling the two cocks rubs his walls. His head is turns aside and he takes another length in his mouth. 

The extraterrestrial hears the Sorcerer Supreme crying out and struggles to sees what is happening. He finally can when the imp in his mouth comes in his throat and he spits it out. He lifts his head and groan as he changes position, making the two cocks pounding him stretching him even more.   
Norrin gulps when he sees Stephen. His legs are spreads by tentacles and three of those slimy appendages are under his tunic, moving back and forth. He has Mephisto’s cock in his mouth and he squirms and struggles as much he can.   
The tentacles rip the tunic and a fourth one enters Strange. He whimpers and begins to shake. Mephisto thrusts his cock deeper in his throat and he can’t breathe, he’s near choking. He feels a slimy tentacle on his cock, the appendage is very thin. He cries out loudly when it goes in his slit. The tentacles go faster and his legs are spreads wider. Mephisto removes his thick cock from the sorcerer’s mouth and a tentacle takes the place.   
The demon goes toward his nemesis and summons tentacles. They all take the imps and they take Norrin’s legs to spread them. One slimy appendage goes in the surfer mouth and it chokes his shout when Mephisto thrust inside him. The master of Hell scratches the silver skin of the Surfer, leaving trails of blood all over his body. He thrusts faster, rougher and Norrin is about to faint, on the verge of passing out from pain. Mephisto comes inside him and the hero yells because it feels like boiled water on his inside wounds.   
The Demon chuckles and lets the body of the extraterrestrial slump on the ground, unconscious. 

\- Seem the Silver Surfer has abandoned you, Strange. Said Mephisto. 

Stephen whimpers when he feels the Demon’s hand on his torso and he feels like he’s on the verge of coming, the sensation being too much. 

\- Oh, naughty one. You’re about to come. Here. Said Mephisto. 

The tentacle in the sorcerer mouth gets out and the tentacles in his ass all rub his prostate and Stephen shouts. He comes when he feels a fifth appendage slide inside him, stabbing his prostate. His orgasm drains his energy and he slumps, feeling the stretching painful.   
The tentacles disappear and he sees Mephisto grinning evilly. 

\- Well, see you next time. It was pleasant. Said the Demon going back in Hell. 

Stephen takes his breath back and looks at the black pillars disappearing. He gets up and takes one of his potions to give him more energy. He gets the Silver Surfer in his arms to get him to the Sanctum Sanctorum. He puts his surfboard in his arm, hoping it will give him a bit of energy to wake up, but it doesn’t.   
Stephen sighs and hopes they won’t cross another super hero.


End file.
